


Eyes

by A_long_name



Category: Mortal Instruments
Genre: Cute Family Moment, M/M, One Shot, lightwood-bane family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_long_name/pseuds/A_long_name
Summary: Magnus taught max glamours and max scares his daddy.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Why do people actually like this. I literally wrote this when I was 6 although I did tweak it a little the plot is pretty much the same. Still though.

Alec looks around the apartment startled as a lamp smashes onto the floor in the living room. He walks into the lounge room expecting to see mag’s cat innocently sitting next to a smashed lamp. But instead he walks into the room to two glowing red eyes.

He freezes on the spot and stares at the shadowy area where the scary eyes come from. There doesn’t seem to be anything else extended from the eyes. 

The small figure suddenly moves into a patch of moonlight that’s filtering into the room from the curtains.

“Max, you scared me,” Alec laughs.

Max smiles and looks up at his papa.

“Papa taught me how to glamour today and he told me to scare you.”

Alec ruffles his hair.

“Good job, you accomplished your first mission.”

Alec holds his arms out for his son to jump into and max hurls himself into his open arms.

“I missed you today,” Alec says snuggling into his sons embrace, “it’s really boring doing boring Shadowhunter work.”

Max giggles and lets him go.

“How about you go to bed now. It’s getting late and dad is probably really tired from his boring Shadowhunter work.”

Alec looks at the doorway and sees his smiling boyfriend. Max looks down sadly and shuffles out of the room presumably to his bedroom.

Alec walks up to his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him. He leans in and pecks him on the lips.

“It’s also really boring around here without you.”


End file.
